Talk:Dogo
I don't think this is Dogo.... ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 02:08, December 15, 2015 (UTC) All jackal pups look the same you probably just can not see his spots because of the angle of the picture.(ShadowhunterchroniclesFan123) Dogo should've been an adoptive son of Kion and Fuli! Love Dogo! I got to admit Dogo is one of the cutest villains ever, he's almost so cute you can't bring yourself to hate him. It would've been nice if maybe Dogo broke away from his evil step parents and lived with his adoptive father Kion and his friends instead. But, here's hoping we see more of Dogo in future episodes.PAWPatrolfan83 (talk) 05:39, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Trivia His recently added Trivia is completely unnecessary. Rairai is the only one in the family with green eyes. Goigoi, the only one with black/colorless eyes. Kion is the only one in his family with orange/brown eyes. Beshte, the only one we know of with blue eyes. You get the idea. A character shouldn't have everything that sets them apart from the rest listed in their Trivia- because almost every ''character is given at least one distinctive feature so that you can tell them apart from the rest. Their Appearance sections are the appropriate places to describe their appearance. Songfire (talk) 18:22, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Beshte's the only hippo we've seen in his pod with skin in his exact shade of gray, Ono's the only egret we've seen in his flock who bears the orange breeding plumes of cattle egrets, Janja's the only hyena we've seen with pointed ears, Kiara's the only lioness in her family with red-brown eyes, Scar's the only lion in his family without a red mane . . . The list can go on and on. The fact that Dogo has blue eyes should definitely not be present in his trivia. A Friendly Lion (talk) 18:28, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I think what the trivia means is that he's the only one out of all his siblings, though I could be wrong. Considering how copy and paste the rest of his siblings are (understandably), I don't see the harm in mentioning the one stand out trait he has on this occasion. -'RadSpyro ' 18:52, May 21, 2016 (UTC) The problem is that ''a lot ''of characters have things that make them stand out. Traits like these are used to identify the character, it isn't really trivia. Swala's brown eyes. Punda Milia's hair tuft and brown eyes. Ono's orange breeding plumes. Ma Tembo's broken tusk and purplish eyes. There is no point in adding it to the trivia section. A Friendly Lion (talk) 19:08, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Ono's flock has a lot of egrets. Ma Tembo's herd, a lot of elephants. Simba's pride/family, a decent number of lions. No other egrets have orange breeding plumes, no other elephants a broken tusk/violet eyes, no other lions dark ear rims or bright orange-brown eyes like Kion's. Should we add all of those things to their Trivias? Songfire (talk) 19:10, May 21, 2016 (UTC) No, but all of those characters you have both mentioned have more than just one distinguishable trait. The difference here is that Dogo has just ''one different trait. I stand by TheLionGuard with this one. -'RadSpyro ' 19:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Technically, Swala just has one- her long lashes. Another member of the herd has brown eyes, too, so her brown eyes aren't something that none of the others have. Regardless, Dogo does ''have more than one. None of the other pups have spots. Dogo does. Songfire (talk) 19:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) There, fixed, happy? This is seriously getting out of hand. There's nothing wrong with just listing it here, considering multiple people have mistaken Dogo for one of his siblings. It's a quick and easy way for people to tell him apart. TheLionGuard (talk) 19:26, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'm locking this for a while since apparently it's starting up drama. I admit, I missed Dogo's spots because I've been looking at an error image where he's lacking the spots, but I'm still not sure if we need to keep removing things like this. -'RadSpyro ''' 19:33, May 21, 2016 (UTC)